Valentin Kazami
Valentin Kazami is a protagonist in Bakugan. He is a skilled brawler who hates injustice and likes to brawl. Description Valentin is a boy who loves Bakugan and brawling. He is skilled at brawling and is known for his strategic play. He is also the cousin of Shun Kazami. Personality Valentin likes doing the right thing and hates it when people do the wrong thing. This angers him so much that he usually ends of brawling anyone who has done the wrong thing. He can be very patient and calm, however. He also fears losing his Guadrian Bakugan. This is because his first Guardian Bakugan, Serpo (a Darkus Serpenoid who later evolved into the only Sonic Serpenoid), sacrificed himself in order to send Masquerade's Darkus Dual Hydranoid to the Doom Dimension in the first season. Valentin was also devastated when Dan Kuso told him the the Legendary Soldiers (Apollonir, Oberus, Frosch, Lars Lion, Clayf, and Exedra) sacrificed themselves to save New Vestroia. He was devastated because Exedra was once a great friend of Valentin's - and at one point, his Guardian Bakugan for a long period of time. These are the reasons why Valentin watches out for Leonidas, Dextra Buganoid, and Trick Snapzoid a lot. He also seems to have feelings for Angelica Osono. Bakugan Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Darkus Serpenoid "Serpo" - Darkus Sonic Serpenoid "Serpo" (Deceased, Guardian) *Darkus Fear Ripper *Darkus Robotallian *Darkus Exedra (Deceased, Guardian) *Darkus Leonidas - Darkus Omega Leonidas (Guardian) Bakugan: New Vestroia (and Bakugan: Helstara's Rise) *Darkus Doom Leonidas - Darkus Epic Leonidas (Guardian) *Darkus Exodus Exedra - Darkus Exiled Exedra - Darkus Exardius Exedra (Deceased, Guardian) *Bronze Silent Screamer (Darkus Doom Leonidas's Battle Gear) *Bronze Silent Stalker (Darkus Epic Leonidas's Battle Gear) Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (and Bakugan: Helstara's Rise) *Darkus Theta Leonidas - Darkus Zeta Leonidas - Darkus Uranium Leonidas (Guardian) *Darkus Buganoid - Darkus Dextra Buganoid (Guardian) *Darkus Snapzoid (Guardian) *Darkus Leonidas Colossus (Guardian, Status Unknown) *Gold Virslinger Gear (Darkus Buganoid's Battle Gear) *Bronze Silent Stealth (Darkus Theta Leonidas's Battle Gear) *Bronze Silent Star (Darkus Zeta Leonidas's Battle Gear) *Gold Virslinger Dextra (Darkus Dextra Buganoid's Battle Gear) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge *Darkus Uranium Leonidas - Darkus Amalgam Leonidas (Guardian) *Darkus Dextra Buganoid (Guardian) *Darkus Trick Snapzoid (Guardian) *Gold Bazaakano (Darkus Uranium Leonidas's BakuNano) *Darkus Leonidas Colossus (Possibly reappearing, Guardian) *Haos Quad Helios *Subterra Sith Dryoid BakuTech! Bakugan *Darkus Zoom Leonidas Bakugan: Defenders of the Core *Pyrus Neo Dragonoid - Pyrus Cross Dragonoid (Borrowed from Dan) *Aquos Elfin - Aquos Minx Elfin (Borrowed from Marucho) *Subterra Thunder Wilda - Subterra Magma Wilda (Borrowed from Mira) *Haos Nemus - Haos Saint Nemus (Borrowed from Baron) *Darkus Percival - Darkus Knight Percival (Borrowed from Ace) *Ventus Ingram - Ventus Master Ingram (Borrowed from Shun) Bakugan Tales *Darkus Omega Leonidas - Darkus Doom Leoidas - Darkus Uranium Leonidas (Guardian) *Darkus Trick Snapzoid *Darkus Dextra Buganoid *Darkus ChamAlien *Pyrus Swampfire Trivia *BakuTech! Bakugan is the only Bakugan series where Valentin currently does not have more than one Bakugan. *Bakugan: Defenders of the Core is the only Bakugan "series" where Valentin does not have a primary Guardian Bakugan, and overall a Guardian Bakugan, due to Leonidas not appearing. Gallery bakupic 004.jpg|Young Valentin bakupic 003.jpg bakupic 001.jpg|Valentin in his old sunglasses bakupic 007.jpg|Valentin in Bakugan: Defenders of the Core Category:Darkus Brawler Category:Protagonist Category:Brawler Category:Defenders of the Core Category:User:Valentin 98